the_originals_the_second_comingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astoria Larouche
Astoria Larouche is a vampire of Elijah's line. She first met Kol Mikaelson as a human; he decided to pursue her. She later became friends with Kol, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah Mikaelson. As a human Astoria was a lover of Kol and whilst she was closer to Kol than Elijah, it was his blood that turned her into a vampire. Elijah had been the only Mikaelson that was around when Astoria fell and hurt herself and Elijah gave her his blood to heal her but due to her mysterious sickness she died a few hours later and awoke as a vampire, much to Kol's displeasure. Early Life As a human Astoria was quite the free spirit and loved the idea that she has suitors after her and loved the attention her beauty brought her but her longest love affair was that with Kol. He decided to pursue her almost as soon as he saw her and Astoria still unmarried found him intriguing. Astoria knew she couldn't marry Kol but that didn't stop her having many firsts with Kol Mikaelson. . Life After Death On the day Astoria died she had been collecting some herbs in the local forrest when Elijah found her, she had since befriended most of Kol's siblings and so Elijah stayed with her. Falling from the hill-top Elijah rushed to her aid and fed her his blood when she fell unconscious. When she came to, she was laying with Kol by her side explaining how she came to be back there. Although Astoria was unaware Kol and Elijah fought about his brothers decision to feed her his blood as she had been sick for some time and Kol made his brother aware that if she were to die, he would hold him responsible. A few hours later Astoria's human life would end and she had no idea just how different everything would be. When her fever spread and took her life Kol was with her and hoped she would pull through some how and when she finally did die he took it upon himself to try and stop her from feeding so that she wouldn't make it through the transition but it was Rebekah Mikaelson who made sure that Astoria wouldn't die. Rebekah Mikaelson was like a sister to Astoria as she had no surviving siblings and when Kol and Rebekah fought after her transition she made the decision to disappear, she decided that they all needed to stick together and couldn't be responsible for them fighting. For Many years Astoria traveled the world, moving to different cities and countries every few years to avoid suspicion about the fact that she would never age. It took Astoria a while to learn how to survive on her own but she has since taught herself how to survive in a world so dangerous and kept herself boring, easily forgotten and has lived in the background for hundreds of years now. When Astoria found out that Kol had died she wanted to find the remaining Mikaelson siblings but decided against it because that was an old part of her and not who she is now. When she returned to New Orleans she planned to stay in the background and arrived before the Mikaelson siblings and has since tried to keep a low profile.